from_other_sunsfandomcom-20200214-history
GettingStarted
__TOC__ Starting a new game From the title screen - your left wrist contains a wristband used to access options and start a game. From here you can start a new game, load a saved game, and join games. Up to three players can play in the same game. This can also be used in game to access options. Familarize yourself with your new ship Your ship is your home. Get comfortable with the layout as you'll need to quickly move about the ship in order to make repairs and fight any intruders. Enemy ships all contain similar room which can be exploited. Each ship comes with the following locations: Bridge This is where you'll spend most of your time. It contains four important items. Each item can be manned by a human player, or a single player can access all functions from the main console. #Main Console - for single players, this contains all other stations. It includes: ##Solar System Map - Use this to jump between planets while keeping ahead of the aliens. ##Tactical Station (see below) ##Ship Schematic (see below) ##Communications - Use this to interact with other ships and trading stations. #Tactical Station - This is a separate station (as well as part of the main console) and can be used by another human player if available. From this station you can equip/unequip ship weapons, and fire weapons at enemy ships. #Ship schematic - This is a separate station (as well as part of the main console AND located on your wrist band) and can be used by another human player if available. From this station you can monitor ship damage and crew. By selecting crew members and then clicking rooms, you can send the crew members to various ship areas. Crew members will be healed in the med bay. They will also fight any intruders automatically, and repair the ship if there is a hull breach. Each human in a ship area increases the effeciency of the area by 10%. This can be seen in the console in the respective room. Above the console is a display screen showing the status of the ships systems. #Display screens (above the main console) - these screen show your ship status as well as the status of any ship near you. From these screens you can see your available shields, status of your individual ship rooms (engine, shields, tactical, medical bay, oxygen, teleporter), hull health, fuel, missiles, and salvage. Captain'Quarters This room contains 4 important items. #Captain's Computer - The computer uses three disks sitting on the table next to it. ##Disk 1 (Red) Manual - Use this to gain instructions for the game. ##Disk 2 (Pink) - Use this disk to see progress towards unlocking new weapons and ships ##Disk 3 (Yellow) Codex - Use this to gain insight on enemies, allies, and ships. #Statue Shelf - you can find golden statues throughout the game. Bring them back to your ship and place them on this shelf. #Unlockable gun inventory - any guns you have unlocked will appear here. You can also use this as additional gun storage - although if you unlock a gun it will replace any gun already occupying that space. #Music player - Disks can be found in pirate ships. They can be brought back and played for different atmospheric music. OculusScreenshot1559267825.jpeg|Music Player OculusScreenshot1560047157.jpeg|Statue Shelves Teleporter/Loadout Room This room contains 4 important items #Teleporter - Use this to access different ships/stations. You must first "lock on" to the ship/station using the teleporter console. Some stations cannot be teleported to. It also displays the health of the room. When the health is depleted, the teleporter will no longer function. Use this on an enemy ship to prevent them from teleporting to your ship. When on a space station mission, ensure you get a teleportation lock onto your on ship once you transfer over for a quick escape. In addition, when you are finished a mission on another ship/stations, you can remotely teleport out by tapping the teleport button on your right wrist. #Gun Inventory Racks - These larger racks hold a single weapon, shield or repair gun. They will come preloaded with pistols. #Tools Inventory Racks - These are smaller racks which are designed to hold hackitrons, stimpacks, grenades and smaller devices. #Gun Recharge Stations - These are used to refill the ammon on your weapons. Place your gun in the station. It takes several seconds to recharge your gun, and there is a several second cool down before a second gun can recharge. OculusScreenshot1559267608.jpeg|Recharge Station (available to recharge) OculusScreenshot1559267642.jpeg|Recharge station (On cool down) Upgrading this room provides a faster teleportation lock. Medical Bay This room is used to heal damage for yourself and your crew. Any friendly in close vicinity of the large object in the center of the room will heal over time. It also displays the health of the room. When the health is depleted, the med bay will no longer restore your health. Destorying it on an enemy ship will ensure they cannot heal. Upgrading this room provides both a faster heal time, and more health to the player. Tactical This room displays equiped weapons. It also displays the health of the room. When the health is depleted, the ship can no longer fire any weapons. Destorying it on an enemy ship will ensure they cannot fire on your ship. Destorying this is a priority as losing your ship means game over. Upgrading this room provides additional capacitors allowing more frequent weapon firing. Oxygen This room provides oxygen to your ship. The amount of oxygen you have affects how many crew you can have onboard. It also displays the health of the room. When the health is depleted, your ship will slowly start to run out of oxygen. Eventually, you will audibly hear your character gasp for breath and their health will deplete until they die. Destorying it on an enemy ship will ensure the crew will die. It will, however, also prevent you from boarding the ship without quickly dying yourself. Not recommended. Upgrading this room provides faster oxgen refilling when a ship is low on oxygen and provides the ability to carry additional crew members. Shields This room provides your ship with shields (represented by the larger blue vertical lines on the display). Shields replenish over time when they have not been hit. Each laser contact from an enemy vessel removes one shield. Missiles can penetrate your shields making them an ineffective defense late game. It also displays the health of the room. When the health is depleted, shields will no longer be available leaving your ship vulnerable to laser fire. Destorying it on an enemy ship will keep the shields from recharging. Do this after a successful boarding to later make it easier to destory their ship. Upgrading this room provides your ship with additional shields. Engine Room This room provides your ship with the ability to jump from planet to planet. It also displays the health of the room. When the health is depleted, the ship will no longer be able to jump to the next destination. Destorying it on an enemy ship will ensure they cannot jump away. Upgrading this room provides faster jump recharge and the use of less fuel when jumping. Reactor Room This room provides your ship with all functions. It is locked behind a door and has extra protection. It emits constant radiation and damages players in the room. It also displays the health of the room. When the health is depleted, the reactor will not power any of the systems on the ship. Destorying it on an enemy ship will ensure the entire ship shuts down. This will however, also eliminate oxygen which makes it likely you will suffocate before reaping the benefits. This room has no upgrade. Hull The entire ship is represenative of the hull. Taking fire from an enemy ship depletes your hull (represented by the smaller white vertical lines on the display). When your ship is destoryed, you lose the game. This makes it the most important variable in the game. In addition, enemy fire has the chance to cause hull damage. These are holes in your ship and can be seen on your ship schematic. They until they are repaired with a repair gun, they remove oxygen from your ship and will eventully suffocate you. Upgrading your hull will provide you with add additional health to your ship AND repair all current damage to your ship. Consider upgrading your hull only when your ship is low on health to save money on hull repair. Crew Your crew is the second most important variable in the game. The crew act as extra lives. When you are killed in battle, you will respawn in an available crew member. If you do not have an available crew member, you will receive a game over. Always attempt to gather crew members when possible to add extra lives. When in multiplayer, and only a single crew member is available, and the second player dies- they will respawn as a robot. You can use this to your advantage to continually send this player into dangerous situations without risking the last human player. Crew can also be used to repair damaged sections of the ship, fight intruders, and increase the efficiency of ship sections by positioning them in rooms. Explore the Galaxy The point of FoS is to travel from planet to planet, staying ahead of the aliens chasing your ship, while eventually making your way to earth. Traveling from planet to planet allows you to gather new weapons and salvage for purchases. Continually move to the right towards earth by clicking planets on the main console and "jumping" to them. As you progress, the missions and ships you encounter will get harder but the rewards will get greater. Eventually, you will turn to fight the aliens yourself as you attempt to protect earth from destruction. Take on New Missions Each planet will provide a new adventure (or a welcome respite) during your journey. Smaller planets on the map screen will likely be a mixture of pirate ship battles or traders. Sparsely you wil encounter mission type adventures. Your ship will not be safe at these ports. Expect to protect yourself. Planets with larger icons contain larger adventures. Spire type icons represent missions. These are longer adventures with sometimes greater rewards. Generally your ship will be safe at these ports. Circular space stations represent trading posts. Your ship is safe at these stations. With salavage, they can be used to upgrade your ship in a variety of ways. OculusScreenshot1560046982 (2).jpeg|Mission Station Icon OculusScreenshot1560046992 (2).jpeg|Trading Station Icon Unlockables FoS is a rogue-like shooter. As such, it is design to be somewhat random chaotic. Each run through will be difficult - however as you defeat more enemies you can unlock additional weapons for subsequent playthroughs. This will make each playthrough slightly easier.